


I Won't Be Left

by torichavonne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating, Omega Jackson, Pack Dynamics, Post Season/Series 02, Smut, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was that sharp pain. It pierced his chest and radiated through his body. That feeling had become all too familiar. It told him to brace himself, to beware emotional abandonment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Be Left

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Angst! It's been a long week, and I just needed to write this. I just needed to get this out here and move on to other things. This made me kind of cry writing it, but I loved how it turned out.
> 
> The title came from the song of the same name by Tegan and Sara. I love those girls, and they make the perfect writing playlist!

There was that sharp pain. It pierced his chest and radiated through his body. That feeling had become all too familiar. It told him to brace himself, to beware emotional abandonment.

All Jackson could do was let the feeling settle into his stomach as he watched his Alpha ignore him. That has been happening a lot lately. Ever since he became an actual werewolf, Derek would purposely ignore him. He would try to hide it behind paper-thin excuses, but Jackson could see it. That deeply rooted loathing Derek had for him. He felt the bile rise up into his throat. He felt abandoned again, but he sucked it up. He wasn’t going to act like a petulant child anymore. He wanted to do better.

He wanted to _be_ better.

It wasn’t just Derek’s indifference that hurt him; it was the pack. Although Stiles, Boyd, Isaac, and Peter loved him, he still received hostility from Erica and Scott. They saw him as nothing more than a burden, and sometimes, Jackson felt that way. Every time he thought about it, he felt like he was going to have a mental breakdown. It was only a matter of time before he’d let it happen.

He was certain of it.

“What’s up with Jackson?” he heard Scott ask Stiles. His eyes flew open. He was standing by his locker, grabbing all the books he could possibly need to keep himself occupied from his poisonous thoughts. He couldn’t take another fit of tears. He had a migraine, and his eyes felt like sand had been rubbed in them.

Stilinski and McCall must have forgotten that even in a sea full of people in the hallway, Jackson could hear them. Sometimes, he wanted to forget that he had sharper hearing. All it did was let him know how much he was hated by people.

 "Don’t know,” Stiles answered as he slammed this locker door shut. “Go ask him.” Jackson could literally feel the bitch face Scott was sporting. After everything, Scott didn’t like Jackson. He still blamed him for all the stuff with the Kanima even if he had no control over it. He hardly remembered a thing; all he knew was that it happened.

Before he took the bite, it was just pure dislike between them. After it all, it turned into total disdain. He thought Jackson was the reason Allison broke up with him. Poor bastard couldn’t see that it was doomed from the beginning. Hunters and werewolves didn’t mix.

Being blamed for something he knew he had nothing to do with made Jackson growl. He slammed the locker door shut. The bang startled the pair, and Jackson could hear Stilinski’s heart skip a beat and Scott’s agitation grow. He huffed as he stomped off to the locker room. He was going to skip practice today. He would probably get the business from Coach tomorrow, but he could care less right now.

Jackson was gathering up his lacrosse stick and the ball he practice with when he heard the distinct growl of his Alpha. He shouldered his bag and turned around to become face to face with Derek.

“What do you want?” he hissed as he locked up his things. He brushed past Derek and was heading for the door when the Alpha grabbed his wrist.

“What are you doing?” Derek growled. Jackson’s eyebrow rose.

Jackson replied, “What in the hell do you mean?” He was genuinely confused. Derek had been ignoring him for a good while and now he has a problem with Jackson. Could he not please Derek for _one_ second?

Derek snorted, “Why are you being snappy with everyone?” Jackson’s eyebrow rose further up to his hairline.

“Now that makes no sense,” he grumbled. “I haven’t been snapping at anyone. I’ve rarely talked to anyone in the pack.” Derek didn’t seem to believe the teen. Jackson could feel it. There was definitely no pleasing this man, and a little part of Jackson hurt inside. He yanked his wrist from the Alpha and trudged out to his car. He couldn’t be in that room any longer. He could smell that hatred again.

He couldn’t stand the fact that he was being accused of something he didn’t do. Derek just wanted to find ways to hurt him, didn’t he? He just wanted him to feel worthless like everyone else that “graced” his presence in those high school hallways. Well, now wasn’t the time to let Derek know that he had succeeded.

Jackson would be damned if he would break down crying in the middle of the locker room.

* * *

 

Jackson didn’t expect a visitor to his house. His parents were out of town for their school reunion and wouldn’t be back for two weeks. He promised that he wouldn’t have people over, and he actually meant it. Jackson didn’t really expect anyone to want to keep his company, so the door bell ringing startled him.

He dropped his PS3 controller and trudged from the den and to the front door. Jackson immediately regretted opening the door when he came face to face with McCall and Reyes. He didn’t like these two anymore than they liked him. Everyone knew why Scott hated Jackson, but Erica took some time to figure out.

After he was killed (and then reborn), Boyd and Erica were kidnapped by the Alpha pack. It took the pack over two months of fighting to get them back and another three to keep them. They ran the Alphas out of the town and went back to training. However, during that period of time, Reyes was getting hostile towards Jackson. She blamed Jackson for what happened to her and Boyd, and despite Boyd telling him otherwise, he believed her. This visit would be the icing on the cake.

“Can I help you?” he asked, sass pulsing through his voice.

“We just came here for a chat,” Erica smirked as she stepped in. Scott followed close behind.

Jackson barked to himself, “Oh yeah, totally come in uninvited and without permission. That is certainly acceptable in today’s society. Not even remotely weird.” His sarcasm was getting better. He’d been hanging around Stiles way too long.

Jackson shuts the front door and makes his way to where the two werewolves are standing.

“So, what is this about?”

“It’s about your role in the pack,” Scott answers. Oh yeah, that definitely clears stuff up. Nothing said cryptic more than a surprise visit to your pack mates how with a vague explanation of things.

Erica continued, “You’re an old fashion Omega. That means you’re at the very bottom of the barrel and nothing more than a loner in the pack.” Ouch. Where did that come from?

“Did you just come here to be a raging bitch or tell me that I’m worthless?” Jackson asked as he choked on his tears. _Don’t cry,_ he told himself. _They aren’t worth those sleepless and terrifying nights._

Scott smirked, “Just a little bit of both. Your job as an Omega is to be either bred or service every Beta and Alpha within the pack.”

“Get the hell out!” Jackson growled. The pair laughed as they brushed past the hurt boy. They got down onto all fours and sped out of the house. Jackson kicked the door shut behind him before he broke down.

All these times he’d let himself believe that he was worth the tiniest bit of praise was in vain. He was worth nothing. No one liked him, and he’d probably spend his life believing it.

No. This was wrong. He couldn’t let those two bastards get to him. He is Jackson _fucking_ Whittemore. He was supposed to instill fear, not feel it. He needed to calm down. Jackson needed someone he could trust with his feelings.

He needed to speak with Isaac.

* * *

 

“What’s wrong?” Isaac and Boyd immediately asked once they opened the door to the apartment. The two teens and Jackson had gotten close in the span of a year. They would go skating, partying, even going to the movies together. They’d spend Saturday nights with Peter in the apartment when Derek was nowhere to be found.

Jackson preferred it that way.

“It’s fucking Reyes and McCall,” Jackson answered. “They came by my house and were saying shit to me!” Isaac groaned. He knew it. By the look of tear tracks on Jackson’s face, he knew that it would be them that would cause him all this pain.

Isaac would admit; he did have a thing for Scott. That little crush was squashed when he heard the hateful things the teen was saying about Jackson. He cared for Scott, but he cared for Jackson, too, and Jackson was more vulnerable and needed him more than the brunette did.

Boyd asked, “Do you want me to talk to Derek about it?”

“No!” Jackson screeched. “Whatever you do, don’t do that!”

Isaac asked, “Well, why not? He could help.”

“I don’t want his help!”

"Then what do you want then?!” Boyd asked in an exasperated tone. That was it. That was the million dollar question, wasn’t it?

What does Jackson Whittemore want? What could a spoil rotten, rich boy possibly want from an orphan, a loner, a faulty Alpha, and an undead werewolf? Normally, it would be the other way around, but lately, nothing has been what it seems.

 _Werewolves and Kanimas and Hunters! Holy shit!_ Jackson remembered thinking after he was turned into a proper werewolf. Nothing was normal – whatever that was anymore.

“I want someone to care. For once, I want someone to love me,” Jackson answered. “I want someone to appreciate me even if I’m a total asshole. I _need_ that.” Jackson felt the stray tear that he had become so acquainted with for the past year. All that pain that he had felt was trying to rush its way out of him. It was begging to be freed, and boy, did Jackson want it to be able to roam.

Isaac trembled at his friend’s pain and wished that his powers weren’t limited to just physical pain. The taller male hugged his friend to his body. He felt the other teenager sob against his chest. It hurt him to see Jackson hurting, but what could he do.

Isaac and Boyd felt their mate come closer. He stopped him in his tracks and looked to him. Peter stared back, total fear etched on his face. He, Isaac, and Boyd knew what Jackson was going through, and they knew that they had to do something.

Boyd helped his friend up to his room to sleep before he came back to the living room. He looked at Peter and sighed.

“You need to talk to Derek,” he said. He sat down next to Peter. He reached over and took Isaac’s hand and ran his thumb over their hands.

“What makes you think that he’ll listen to me?” Peter asked. “I know that I need to do this, but I don’t want it to go in vain. I don’t want my pack mate to suffer anymore than he should.” The other two wolves nodded, understanding Peter. He knew that Derek was still hesitant when it came to Peter. He didn’t trust his uncle like he did before. He also didn’t like to be told what to do, but he was going to have to suck it up.

Derek needed to know that his mate felt unloved and hated.

* * *

 

“What do you want?” Derek grunted as walked into the apartment. It was late, and the Alpha had walked in to see his uncle waiting for him.

Peter answered, “To beat the shit out of you, but Isaac won’t let me.” Derek snorted.

“Why would you like to kick my ass?”

“For what you and your little pack is doing to Jackson,” Peter gritted. “He’s in Isaac’s room because he came here crying.”

Derek asked, “Why do you assume that we have something to do with that?” Boyd got sick of Derek’s indifference and stepped from the shadows behind Peter. Derek wasn’t taken aback by the werewolf’s presence. He noticed the second heartbeat in the room, but didn’t know who it was.

“He told Isaac and me about Scott and Erica storming his house, talking shit to him,” Boyd growled. “They called him a total loner and essentially a fuck toy!” Derek was startled by his beta’s anger towards him. It was suffocating.

Peter spoke up, “He also told us about how you said he was snapping at the pack. He’s been doing nothing like that.” Derek remained silent. He had no reason to explain himself to them.

“Derek, what are you doing to Jackson?” Boyd asked in his final attempt to sway his Alpha. “He loves you, and all he wants is your love and approval. He needs that to keep moving forward.”

Derek finally said something to that. “How do you know that?”

“He told us awhile back, but we promised to not say anything. We wanted him to come to you.” That was all Derek needed. He knew his mistake, and he had to make it up to his mate.

“In the morning, he’s going to miss school. Don’t get worried,” Derek said. “I’m just going to talk to him and work this whole mess out. I want to do right by him.” Boyd and Peter took that as a good answer and got up to go to their rooms. That left Derek downstairs, thinking about what he was going to say to Jackson.

* * *

 

The Alpha rimmed and fingered his lover roughly, making sure that he was well prepared for what was to come. The younger werewolf was arching into the slippery, wet warmth of his mate’s tongue. He ground his hips down on the Alpha’s tongue, breathy gasps and moans passing through his lush, full lips. Jackson clawed at the sheets, ripping them in several places. Derek would be mad, but he was so happy to see the reaction and pleasure he was giving to Jackson.

He was up to four fingers before he pulled them out. The tiny whimper that escaped Jackson made him take pity on him. He lined his cock up with Jackson’s entrance

Derek was kissing up Jackson’s neck, whispering about how sorry he was. He whispered that he loved him and how he wished he could have treated him better before. They had talked earlier in the day. There were tears, confessions, and relieved fears. They started to kiss slowly before it escalated into full on ecstasy. They needed this. They need that connection to top it all off.

Jackson was taking all of the love and affection in. He was ecstatic about all the attention he was getting. The way Derek was thrusting into him, filling him and making him whole made he feel on top of the world. His skin was on fire and moans spilling from his mouth. He had dreaded talking to Derek, but now he was happy that he did.

“I’m so sorry, Jacks,” Derek breathed in between moans. Jackson thrusted down into his mate’s hips, effectively making Derek’s cock hit his prostate. He screamed and arched into the hot body that was above him.  He was scratching up and down his back; leaving marks that he knew wouldn’t stay there. He would fix that soon enough.  

“You’re forgiven,” Jackson moaned. “You are so forgiven.” Derek pumped his hips harder, getting close to the edge. He took Jackson’s cock roughly into his hand and pumped it in tune with his thrusts. The base of his cock swelled, and he knew that he had to do it. He had to complete it.

When the knot got to the size of a small baseball, he forced it into Jackson. He kissed the younger man roughly before he bit down hard on his shoulder. The sharp pain missing with the unbelievable pleasure made Jackson come undone. He ground his hips down onto Derek’s feeling the knot locking in all of his come within his body. He felt that warm feeling at the base of his stomach and smiled. He knew that they were together forever.

“I love you Derek,” he smiled once they had come down from the high. Derek smiled widely, a smile only saved for Jackson. That made a blush blossom across the blonde’s cheeks.

Derek swooped down and kissed his mate on his bruised lips. He whispered against them as their tongues danced with each other.

“I love you more than you’ll ever know.” Jackson chuckled.

“Oh, I have a feeling that I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and review! I want to know how I did with angst. This is my first fic with angst, but I still want to improve! Thank you for reading!


End file.
